


The Protector

by jessf7104



Category: Emergency! (TV 1972)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boredom, Desire, Gay Sex, Lust, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 00:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessf7104/pseuds/jessf7104
Summary: Some shifts are torturously long.  Other's torturously delightful.





	The Protector

_Of course, I don’t own these boys, but I can bring them out to play every now and then. While I’ve written my share of smut/slash, this is my first time to share. So, let me know what you think._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The engine was out on a fire run in the hills, they'd be gone for at least two more hours, and the Squad had just returned from assisting another station at a house fire. Its medics were wet with sweat and blackened with soot that rested in every crease it could find. Johnny took off his sweaty shirt and pulled out a clean one before turning to watch Roy shave.

It still fascinated him that the man refused to use an electric razor. Even though Johnny never understood his straight razor use, he still loved to just watch him slide it across his stubble, leaving behind a chin that was as smooth as a baby’s bottom.

"Did you fill out that refusal form?" Roy asked him.

Johnny nodded. "Stuck it on Cap's desk."

Roy kept shaving but watched his partner in the mirror. "And the supply list?"

Johnny stood up, shirt in hand, and chuckled. "Supply list is done. Want to run by Rampart before dinner?"

Wiping his face off, Roy nodded at him. Pulling the towel down his neck, drying around his collar, he turned around and faced Johnny, who had moved closer to him. Johnny noticed his pants weren't buckled yet, his belt just hanging open. Reaching out, he ran his finger along Roy's jawline. 

"Missed a spot."

Roy stepped back. "Johnny."

He noticed the change in his partner’s breathing. "What?” He smiled. “The engine’s gone. Nothing to worry about."

Roy took another step back, now feeling the sink pressing into the small of his back. He wouldn’t even make eye contact with Johnny. The younger medic wasn’t giving up so easily as he took another step closer, yet not touching the older man. He could feel Roy’s breath on his cheek now.

“I know you feel it,” his voice was breathy as his own heart rate accelerated. 

When Roy looked up, he had a smirk on his face, and Johnny groaned at the man’s willpower. 

“Come on, Roy.”

The smirk changed to a raised brow and stern glare. “Go make some coffee.”

Roy had been adamant about not risking their jobs and drew a hard line in the sand regarding what actions were appropriate at work. The list was basically zero, and it was an endless frustration to Johnny. He frowned. He spent every shift struggling to keep his hands to himself, to not gaze at him too long, to monitor his facial expressions closely. It wasn't often they were left alone in the station, but those were the worst times. Of course, sometimes they were just too exhausted to even think about it. Then there were other times, like now...

Johnny turned around and slipped his shirt on. Walk away.... he told himself, just walk away. Stepping into the kitchen, put water in the coffee pot, and began the steps to make coffee. Each step of making it managed to stir up memories.

Fill the pot. A coffee pot shattering against the wall in his apartment when Roy found out that someone at the station knew about them and was going to tell, just to get them fired. A move that had scared Johnny more than any terrible rescue he’d been called out on. He’d never seen Roy so angry before, so…protective of him. It was then he knew who he belonged with, as a fireman, or not. This man loved him enough to risk everything he had just to not lose him.

Tuck the filter into the machine. Watching Roy tuck his children in at night. Seeing what an amazing father he was to them over the years. Knowing that someday, if he was ever graced with children of his own, he wanted Roy to be by his side as their father.

Measure the coffee grounds. He remembered the first night they made love. It started in the kitchen as Johnny tried to put the coffee into the pot. It had taken him a lot of patience, waiting for Roy to be ready for a relationship. A _lot _of patience. Then that night in his apartment, when he was trying to do the simple task of making them some coffee, so they could talk about it, Roy made a decision. Feeling his partners arms around his waist, and his mouth on his neck, he spilled grounds all over the floor. But before he could get annoyed, Roy’s lips were on his, and the mess was instantly forgotten.

Add water to the machine. Roy sitting in the bathtub, a broken man, after losing three children in a fire the night before. Johnny had crawled in behind him, pulling him close to his chest and just scooping the hot water into the large cup, pouring it over the man he loved so much as if cleansing the death away from him with gentle hands and a love so deep he couldn’t speak it. They had sat there, together, until the water turned cold, just finding solace in the quiet and each other. No words were needed then, as was often between the two men. 

Choosing strong or regular. There was never a choice here. Roy was stronger than both of them combined. He always had been. He kept them safe and protected, even when Johnny would sometimes forget himself, forget where his hands and eyes were, forget how his emotions would betray them both. Roy kept him safe. 

Brew. Johnny smiled. Oh, he was brewing right now, and he was just getting started.

As Roy moved behind him to reach for a coffee cup, his body ever so slightly brushed against Johnny’s backside. Johnny’s mouth dropped open slightly, and he froze in place, then slowly looked over to the other man. 

“Need a cup?” Roy asked him, casually. 

The man was dressed now, pants buckled and his shirt on. He was back to his professional self.

"Sure,” Johnny answered while rolling his eyes. Damn that man.

Roy passed him one, feeling their fingers brush against each other and his eyes shot up to Roy's. The man was driving him insane, and he knew it. Roy’s brow just raised slightly as he headed over to the table. 

“What’s for dinner?”

Johnny let out a sigh. Crow. A thrashing. Maybe some bondage, a little ballcock. When he finally looked over to Roy, the man carried a hint of a smile.

“It’s a secret,” Johnny grumbled then headed to the couch. Space. He had to keep space between him and Roy. Maybe even another room. And don’t even look at him, Johnny told himself. 

No eye contact. Two could play this game. 

"Okay, Henry. Let's look at the ads." He propped the paper up so he couldn’t see Roy anymore. Spreading his legs slightly, he reached down and scratched his thigh. Innocent enough. Then he spread his long fingers out and casually began to move them around. A little less innocent. Moving his hand to his inner thigh, he shifted his seat in an effort to make more room and let his fingers brush across his crotch.

He could hear Roy shifting in his seat, and he smiled. Yep. Two could play at that game. Now feeling a little more uncomfortable himself, he put the paper down and patted Henry. 

“Sorry, fella. I know this is really _hard on_ us, but I’ve got chores to do.”

Moving past Roy, he stopped only long enough to lean in close, his breath ghosting across the man’s neck. “Bunkroom. If you want me.”

Roy closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. 

With a big winner smile, Johnny started whistling and headed to the bunk room where he began stripping the beds of sheets. He knew Roy was there, watching him, quietly propped against the door frame. When he looked over to him with a teasing smile, he was stopped cold by the dark, primal, smoldering look that Roy was wearing. His smile dropped, and he stood there, in the middle of the aisle, waiting on his lover to make his move. He could see Roy’s breathing, how hard he was working to control it, even the swollen bulge in his pants. 

But the man never moved. Then the look faded into a small smile as he reined in his composure. That smile that drove Johnny nuts.

Fuck.

He had to stop doing this to himself. They had a name for it, self-torture, and he was the master of it because Roy was the master of control. And it was a good thing. He was their protector.

“I need a cold shower,” Johnny whispered to himself after Roy returned to the kitchen. Reaching down, he rubbed against his tight pants. “Why do I do this to myself?” With a chuckle, he headed to the bathroom. 

Standing in front of the mirror, he unzipped his pants and let his hard member escape. When he looked back up, Roy was in the reflection, standing in the doorway with his arms crossed against his chest. His expression was as hard as Johnny’s cock.

Johnny raised his brow with a whimsical pleading. Roy’s expression didn’t change.

“Aww, come on.”

Roy stood firm. He didn’t even flinch. 

“Now, you’re just being mean.”

Slowly, Roy walked up behind him, but not touching. He could smell the man’s cologne, the cologne he had bought him. With Roy so close, everything in him wanted to turn around and kiss him passionately, until Roy begged for mercy. But there was only one time when Roy would beg, and it wouldn’t happen here at work.

“Let’s go make a supply run,” he breathed into his ear.

Roy’s voice betrayed him, and Johnny couldn’t help but smile. He simply nodded.

In the squad, they both fell into professional mode. It was instinct. And sometimes, it was what protected them from making life-altering mistakes. This was their protective bubble. However, that didn’t prevent him from watching Roy slide out of his seat while admiring the view. With a quick look behind him, Roy just shook his head as he leaned back into the Squad.

“Can you keep your mind out of the gutter for ten minutes?”

“You’re seriously asking me that?” Johnny chuckled. When tension was this high between the lovers, his mind was always in the gutter.

With the HT in his hand, Roy ignored his partner and headed through the ER doors. 

Johnny leaned against the counter. "How's the day going, Dix?"

She shrugged. "Going. Not too busy today."

"Same here, trying to pass the time.” His eyes just briefly glanced over to Roy, who was pulling supplies out of the back cabinet. 

“Just don’t you dare say that word,” she warned him.

He laughed. “I’m just struggling to get through a shift, Dix. I’m not stupid.”

“Hard day?”

“If you only knew the half of it.” He kept his eyes off Roy and stared down the hallway. 

Dixie laughed softly and winked at him. “I’ve had days like that, trust me.” 

He looked at her closely thinking how he’d love to see her on days like that. He smiled, then she straightened up. Did he just flirt with her? And did she blush back at him? Finally, he caught Roy watching him in his peripheral vision. 

Oh man, he was in trouble now. He quickly shifted to face away from her. “Ready?”

Roy tucked the last of the supplies into his box and moved up behind Dixie. “I’m always ready.”

He kept his smile craftily hidden as both Johnny and her, whipped around to look at him. Dixie was only inches from him as his blue eyes stared at her with an intensity that she’d never seen before. The man took her breath away. Then he smiled and stepped back.

“Later, Dix,” Roy said casually.

Johnny looked from Roy to Dixie. Who the fuck was flirting with who around here? Following his partner out to the Squad, Johnny wasn’t sure whether he should be worried, pissed off, or turned on. Watching Roy open the side compartment, he leaned against the Squad and decided to ask.

“What was that all about?”

Roy shrugged. “Just getting what I needed.”

Johnny smirked. “Maybe you should be careful about what you pick up when we go out.”

When Roy closed the door, he was suddenly an inch from Johnny, and the blue eyes were fixed on him. Johnny’s breathing hitched.

“Maybe you should be careful period.” He raised his brow.

Johnny swallowed. Roy was right, and he knew it. He was being way too casual with his flirtations today. What had gotten into him?

Roy’s expression softened. “Let’s get some dinner.”

Driving down the road, he knew Roy would never address what had happened, at least not here and now. He was the protector after all.

“I’m sorry, Roy.”

Shaking his head, he kept his eyes on the road. “Nothing to be sorry about. We just have to be careful; you know that.”

“I know, but, damn, you’re driving me crazy today.”

A tiny smile escaped the quiet man as he shot a look over to his frustrated partner. “Good.”

Johnny laughed. “Screw you.”

“I’m counting on it.”

Johnny just rolled his eyes and looked out the side window. 

When they alarmed out, it was a welcome relief to both men. The run was busy, a traffic accident that sent three victims to the emergency room. Soon, they were right back at the nursing station.

Looking up she smiled, then hesitated for a minute. There was tension between the two friends.

"You two, okay?"

Johnny instantly straightened up. "Sure."

"Nothing wrong here," Roy answered almost too quickly, with a low grumble of anger or frustration. 

Turning around, she frowned a bit and took the new list to the back room. "Well, come on."

The men followed her and began tossing supplies into the small box she had found for them. 

"I can't reach the dressing packs," she said, pointing up to the top shelf. "They keep rearranging everything on me."

Roy was kneeling at the bottom shelf, and Johnny stepped up behind him, his legs pressed against Roy's back. When Roy tried to stand up, he found himself face to face with his partner, feeling his breath on his skin. Both men froze for a fraction of a second. 

And Dixie saw it. "The engine still out at that brush fire?"

It broke the tension, and the men refocused. Johnny nodded.

"Been gone for a while."

She leaned her elbows on the counter and looked at them. “Makes for a long day.”

Roy's radio went off, they had another call, and both men were grateful for the interruption.

When they returned to the ER this time, they were soaking wet and covered in mud, trailing behind two patients that had tried to dig a ditch and got trapped.

Dixie chuckled. "Looks like you too tried to help them dig a deeper hole."

"You have no idea, Dix," Johnny said with a look of exhaustion.

This time Roy was silent, and Dixie quickly picked up on his unhappy mood. This needed defusing fast.

"Here, follow me."

It wasn't often the men would get cleaned up at the hospital, but Roy didn't even want to get back into the squad like this. It was way to late at night to strip down the truck.

Dixie led them down a long hallway, around two corners, and into a locker room.

"This unit is closed for remodeling, and the workers are gone until Monday. There are towels and scrubs in the closet. Get cleaned up." She looked at the two men. "It's completely private back here, no one will bother you, I promise."

Roy nodded. "Thanks, Dix."

Johnny kicked off his shoes and stood in front of the mirror, unbuttoning his shirt. “What?” He asked Roy, who was frowning at him.

“That was a stupid stunt you pulled back there. You’re lucky I managed to get the lifeline on you in time.”

Johnny just shrugged. “I knew you had me.” And honestly, he did. Questioning this man’s skills was not in his time frame during a crisis. 

Suddenly, he felt Roy’s hands grabbing his shirt, pushing him back into the shower stall. Keeping one hand on Johnny, pinning him against the wall, Roy reached over and turned on the water. The water was ice cold at first, but neither man noticed as Roy started kissing his lover under the water. His lips were brutal at first, demanding, then changing to a hungry need that couldn’t be reckoned with. 

Reaching down, he started to remove Roy’s shirt but was quickly met with his hands being grasped and pinned against the wall beside him.

“Don’t fucking move.”

This side of Roy took his breath away, and Johnny quickly and very readily submitted to his dominance. Roy’s mouth was all over him, his lips, his cheeks, biting and nipping at him as he moved down his collarbone.

All Johnny could do was yield. And moan.

The water was warm now, and Roy kicked off his shoes, then pulled off his own shirt before heading straight to Johnny’s belt and pants. The mud fell to the shower floor, swirling around their feet as Roy pulled him forward. Taking Johnny’s hands, he put them behind his head.

“Don’t move.”

Johnny’s breathing was quick and heavy now, as he complied with Roy’s demands, interlocking his fingers around the back of his neck. Johnny threw his head back, letting the water rinse the mud out of his hair. Stepping out of his work pants, he watched Roy undress in front of him, his mouth opened slightly, licking his lips at the sight before him. The man was magnificent, strong, muscular, his auburn chest hair trailing down to the thick patch below. Roy’s finger went to his chin and lifted it up.

“Enjoying the view?”

Johnny smiled. “Very much so.”

In a second, Roy flipped him around, facing the wall and moved his hands to support himself, leaning forward. He could hear the shampoo bottle squirting out the liquid, and soon the sensation of Roy’s hands roamed his body, slick and soapy. Hair, neck, down his arms, then around to his chest where he could feel Roy pressed against him. 

“Roy...”

“Shhh,” Roy whispered in his ear. “We have to be quiet.”

He was rubbing his body against Johnny’s back, his hands admiring every muscle, curve and dip that the lean body offered to him. Lingering in the places that took Johnny’s breath away as the man knew exactly where to touch him, yet not touch him. He was pushing him over the edge and he’d not even moved below his waist yet.

Johnny moaned with pleasure, as Roy’s hands moved down to his firm cheeks, feeling them grab hold and gently rub them. Then there was a smack, a hard one, and Johnny flinched. Then smooth loving strokes again.

Roy pressed up against him, his mouth at his ear. “You deserve this.” His hand smacked the ass hard, and Johnny’s cock got even harder if that was at all possible. “You spent the day tormenting me with teases and innuendos.” Another smack. “That deserves some punishment, don’t you say?”

“Yes,” Johnny said breathlessly, his heart pounding in his chest. Fuck.

Then he pressed against him again, and Johnny could feel Roy’s hard member pressing into him. 

“Then you nearly give me a heart attack back there.” Smack. Smack. Roy bit down on his shoulder. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

Johnny quietly smiled. Of course, he did.

Roy closed his eyes and growled. Reaching around, his soapy hand grabbed Johnny’s cock, making him gasp with surprise and pleasure. His other hand slid down Johnny’s back where the red handprints rested, gently caressing them before moving down between his cheeks. 

Johnny moaned, matching Roy’s at that moment. 

Leaning in close to his ear, he whispered to him. “I’m going to fuck this beautiful ass now.”

Johnny had to fight to not cum in the man’s hand. 

The sexual tension had been building for two weeks between the men, unable to find time to be together, and for some reason today it peaked. Now, Roy needed to be inside this man that he loved with everything he had.

Just outside, neither man saw the figure that entered the locker room and watched them in the mirror's reflection. Nothing pleased Dixie more than to see these two men together. She had known for a long time they loved each other. It was something most only recognized as an intense brotherhood, but she had always seen it for what it could have been. Clearly, they figured it out somewhere along the way. Where she expected to see some tender loving, instead she found Roy spanking Johnny for the day of torment. Seeing this behavior from someone so quiet and gentle, was the most erotic vision she’d ever witnessed. It was clear these two very handsome, delicious men loved and trusted each other implicitly. 

“Roy, I need you now,” Johnny moaned to his partner. 

Dixie felt her panties grow wet. Only someone dead could watch what was happening and not be aroused by it.

Roy spooned Johnny, his fingers searching for the treasured hole. When he found it, Johnny hissed between his teeth.

“Roy…”

Pulling him close, Roy’s right arm went to the man’s chest, letting Johnny rock back against him, his head resting on his shoulder. All Johnny could do was moan with pleasure as Roy’s hands were all over his body and pressing inside of him. Roy reached down and began stroking his cock, already rock hard in his hand, kissing his neck, his ear and sucked on his lobe. He wondered if he could ever get enough of this man that he held. Roy loved him so much it hurt sometimes. Did Johnny understand that?

His fingers slid in and out of Johnny, preparing him for his entrance, the body pushing back against Roy's cock, rubbing it between them, making Roy emit his own growling moans. Taking Johnny’s leg, Roy set it up on the tiny lower shelf, then pushed against his shoulders, again forcing him into a leaning position. He knew they didn't have a lot of time, so prepping him was going to have to be quick. Moving past the first ring, he wiggled it around, hearing Johnny moan against the shower wall, begging for release. It wouldn't take much for them to cum. Of course, Roy preferred to linger, tease, make Johnny beg to be fucked. But they didn't have the time here, and they were already risking everything.

He was supposed to be the protector. Now his own needs were overwhelming him. 

Dixie sat down on the counter beside the sink, propping one leg up as her hand pushed her skirt up and reached into her panties. Her own body was aching now, and though she wanted to crawl into the shower with them, she had a feeling they weren't quite ready to be discovered. Instead, she reached into the moisture between her legs and let herself get lost in the sounds of pleasure that echoed in the room.

Roy soaped up his aching member, feeling the need to be inside Johnny right now. He pressed the swollen head against the opening and slipped it inside. Johnny gasped with the intense feeling, though he pushed his hips to greet him, to help Roy slid inside him fully. With his hands on Johnny's hips, he began to rock inside him, in and out, slowly at first, savoring the feeling of being inside his lover. 

Her breathing got heavier, but she had to stay silent as she dipped her fingers inside her now dripping opening. Her other hand went to her bra, teasing her nipples through the material, feeling them harden at the stimulation.

Roy's hand moved around Johnny's waist, pulling him as close as he could, to get as deep inside him as he could. It never seemed like he could get enough of this man. His thrusts turned harder and faster, Johnny's breathing was labored as he reached down and began to stroke himself. His head dropped, focusing on the overwhelming pleasure that was being fucked by Roy. God, he loved this man. He loved what he did to him, how he made him feel, who he was. They'd been deprived of each other for too long and they both desperately needed this right now.

"Come on, baby," he encouraged Roy. "Fuck me."

Roy's thrusts became more intense, his buttocks clenched as tight as possible. When he threw his head back, Johnny knew he was ready.

"Cum inside me, Roy, I need you."

That was his undoing. The orgasm rocked Roy as he pounded into Johnny through the waves of ecstasy. Right behind him, Johnny felt the release in his hand as his body pushed against Roy’s in rhythm. 

Dixie's own breathing peaked as her hand filled with her sweet, but incredibly intense orgasm. Throwing her head back, she rode out the waves. It was more powerful than she was prepared for, and she almost moaned out loud. The liquid ran down her leg when she hopped off the counter. Slipping off her panties, she used them to wipe herself clean. Then with a smile, she dropped them on the floor and returned to work.

Roy's intense groans of orgasm faded and all too soon, Johnny felt him slip out. Turning around, he shifted Roy to the warm water as he rinsed the soap off of his man. Leaning in, he kissed him. 

"Better now?"

Roy's mouth was open, panting, but he smiled. "Much." 

Johnny laughed. "God, I needed that."

Roy kissed him. "I know, baby. I did too." He glanced out of the shower. “But we need to get out of here before we’re caught.”

Ahhh, his protector was back. 

Stepping out of the shower, they quickly dried off, and Johnny backed up to the mirror. 

“You better hope I don’t need another shower this shift,” he said with a raised brow.

Roy walked over and slid his hand over that sweet ass, then smacked it hard. Johnny looked at him with shock.

“I said get dressed,” Roy said with a smirk.

Johnny grinned. “I’d have a hell of a time explaining this one to Chet.”

“If Chet even suspected you were having that kind of sex, he’d be at your doorstep.” Roy pulled on his scrubs and tied the pants in the front. 

“If Chet showed up at my doorstep for sex, the kind would be the last thing I’d be worried about.”

Roy chuckled. 

“Let’s go.” When they rounded the corner, Johnny saw something on the floor.

"What the hell?" Reaching down, he picked up the very damp, white laced panties. 

Roy walked over and touched them. He smiled. "I think someone else enjoyed our time together."

Johnny pressed them to his nose. The smell was sweet and intoxicating. "Whoever she is, she's got one sweet scent."

Teasingly, he pressed them to Roy's nose too. He took a deep breath, feeling his cock come back to life. They didn't have time for this. Taking them, he shoved them into his pocket. 

Now, who was their mystery admirer? The protector was back in full force now.

"Let's get back before we get called out again."

Out at the nurse's station, Dixie was going through a chart with Kel Brackett.

"Feel better boys?" She asked with a serious expression.

Roy eyed her closely. "Much, thanks for the scrubs."

"What happened to you two?" Kel asked.

"Mudslide. Dixie let us get cleaned up a bit," Johnny told him.

Johnny looked at every nurse as they walked out to the Squad. “Which one do you think is missing a pair of panties.”

Roy didn’t look amused. “We better hope one that keeps her mouth shut, or we’ll be looking for new lives.”

He slid into the cab with a newfound worry. “But whoever it was obviously enjoyed it.” Reaching into Roy’s pocket, he snatched them out and took a big whiff again. “Damn, now I have to find out who these belong too.”

Roy wanted to find out too, but not for the same reason. He’d really screwed up here, letting his passion get out of control while on shift. Johnny always ventured too close to the danger zone around him. It was his job to keep them in line, even when everything in him wanted to say yes.

He had to be the one to say no. Yea, he’d really messed up this time.

*****

The cookout had been a success, and as everyone left Johnny's place, only a couple lingered behind to help clean up. All gone except Roy, and as he told his neighbor Gail goodnight, he closed the door.

“Nice party, huh?”

Roy grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hallway to the kitchen. There, Roy stopped and propped against the doorframe as Dixie washed the last dish and dried it.

"You didn't have to do all that," Johnny told her. "It's getting late."

"Oh, I'm a night owl. It's no problem."

Roy watched her put the dish in the cabinet, then put the towel over the hook by the sink.

"There," she said. "Everyone’s already left?”

Roy nodded. "Yea, they're gone. Just us."

Johnny moved to sit on the edge of the table. "That was a great party, wasn't it?"

Dixie smiled. "You always know how to host a bash, Johnny." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. He blushed.

"Awww, thanks, Dix."

Roy walked over to where she was leaning against the counter, just by the fridge. He brushed past her, squeezing between the chair and her, letting his weight press against her for a brief moment.

She almost gasped. 

"Beer?" He asked innocently as he opened the door.

"Sure, if you don't mind me for a little longer."

"You're always welcome, Dix," Johnny said. "Hey, grab me one too."

Roy pulled out three beers, then closed the door. Repeating the same path, he put himself between the chair and her. Her eyes shot up to his blue ones with surprise. 

"Uh, thanks," she said, taking the beer from him.

He walked around the table and passed the other one to Johnny. "Let's get comfortable."

Johnny innocently agreed, and the three moved to the living room. Johnny plopped down on the couch, as Dixie sat next to him. Roy stayed standing and moved over the to the fireplace, leaning on the mantle.

"Is the Raiders game over?" She asked them.

Johnny turned on the TV and found the channel. "Last quarter, looks like. You're a Raider's fan?"

"Oh, yea." She glanced over to Roy, then quickly averted his intense eyes. "My family are big fans, so I grew up with them."

Roy watched her shift her seat, crossing her legs. She was wearing a pretty red skirt with a paisley long-sleeved top, still barefoot from the casualness of the party. Pressing her palms down against her legs, she slid them down, trying to get the moisture off them.

Roy had to shift his own stance now.

"Roy's not a fan," Johnny chuckled. "But, I'm usually right about who wins. Of course, I couldn't believe that scandal about Jackson."

"I know," she told him. 

"Guess people can surprise you," Roy said with a raise of his brow as his eyes stayed locked on her.

She shifted in her seat again, but this time she met his eyes. "That they can."

He smiled at her. "It's amazing what you learn about people, even when you thought you already knew them."

She returned the smile, though Johnny was now looking between the two friends trying to figure out what was going on.

"Some secrets are pretty incredible," she said softly.

Roy got a little serious. "Some secrets are necessary to protect people."

She nodded, understanding fully what he meant. 

Johnny’s radar was up now, and his tone serious. "Roy? What are you talking about?"

Roy reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of white lacy panties. Dixie smiled at him, not a sweet cute smile either.

"Roy!" Johnny quickly looked over to Dixie. Then he understood also. "Dixie?"

Roy pressed them to his nose and took a deep inhale, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, he looked at her. "Makes me wonder if the owner of these smell half as good as these."

Dixie stood up and walked over to him, Johnny was now sitting up on the edge of the couch. It only took one glance to see the bulge in Roy's pants now.

"I've been looking for those." Reaching up, she took them from him and closed her eyes as she sniffed them also. 

Fuck, Roy thought. 

He took the panties from her and slid his hand behind her neck, pulling her into a deep, wet, passionate, and hungry kiss. Her tongue immediately met his as they savored each other's taste. Roy's other hand went to the small of her back, pulling her closer, not yet ready to yield her mouth. The tightness in his pants increased as she pressed her body against his.

When he let go of her, she took a step back. "Well, that was every bit as wonderful as I drempt it would be."

He smiled. "You've dreamed about kissing me?"

"Oh yea," she giggled.

"Dixie, it was you?" Johnny was now standing behind them.

"Guilty," she said with a little shrug. 

"How long have you known?" Roy asked her, slipping his hand into Johnny's, pulling him closer to him.

"I've suspected for a long time, but that shift, you boys weren't very subtle about the sexual tension between you."

Johnny laughed. "That was a killer day until you gave us a little private time. Well, maybe not so private."

"I know, I shouldn't have, but I was curious, and you boys did not disappoint," she winked at him.

Johnny took the hand, holding the panties, and lifted it up. "So, did you cum for us?"

Her eyes seared with desire. "I've not cum like that long in a long time. Whew, what you boys did to me."

Roy smiled at her, the fire in him raging now. “I think Johnny and I should show you exactly what we can do to you.”


End file.
